Malchik Gay
by DigiExpert
Summary: She sat in the darkened café. She was waiting on her own date to arrive, when she caught a glimpse at the booth in the far corner. There they were again.... One Shot. [Slash]


**I've no idea where this came from... guess I've listened to the song a little much. Anyway, this fic is pretty much for boredgirl84, who loves this pairing :)**

**Warning: This fic contains slash (MxM). If you don't want to read it, I suggest you click the 'back' button now! **

**Disclaimer: (I always forget these) I own nothing. PR is owned by somebody and t.A.T.u owns the song Malchik Gay.**

She sat in the darkened café. It was Friday, the day the café reserved for couples only in the evenings. She was waiting on her own date to arrive, when she caught a glimpse at the booth in the far corner. There they were again; she hadn't expected to see them here. She hadn't expected to see them together after she'd moved back home. It was the biggest surprise and the biggest shock. Billy had been with her when she'd first seen the couple. Gently, he'd explained to her about them, but it didn't lessen the surprise.

_Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on_

As the weeks passed, she found herself looking for the couple more and more. Her heart would still beat faintly for him, even after all of this time. To see him with another only made her remember the days when he was hers. Now he was with another, and she couldn't deny him his happiness. She stole glances, noticing the way they held hands underneath the table, the way they sat closely together as they ate their food. From what she could tell, he was truly happy. She was happy for him.

Deep down though, she couldn't help wondering what it'd be like if they were together again. A schoolgirl fantasy, but still something that crossed her mind. She couldn't help but imagine herself in the booth he was, holding his hand and laughing at the small talk he made. What she'd done all those years ago had been in the fit of passion. She'd thought she'd been in love, but it had just been a foolish teenage desire. He'd moved on, he'd found someone else. She thought she had too at one point, but now she wasn't so sure.

_And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen_

She was shaken from her thoughts when her date sat at her table and tapped her arm. She glanced up and offered a small smile to him. She'd met him through Billy, and Billy had set them up on a date. He took a seat. "Good evening, Kimberly," he greeted her.

"It's nice to meet you again, Damien." Damien was a tall man with dark curly hair, blue eyes, and a soft smile. He wore a white shirt with a hunter green tie and black dress pants. He was a smart dresser in Kimberly's eyes. He'd placed the matching black jacket on the back of his chair.

Damien offered her a white rose from inside his coat. Kimberly sniffed it before setting it aside. "Shall we order?" he asked.

"Sure." Kimberly picked up her menu. She glanced at the different foods, but still couldn't resist sneaking passing glances at the couple in the corner. Damien caught her eye and followed her gaze.

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

Kimberly suddenly fixed her gaze on him. She hadn't expected him to catch her or to make a comment like that.

Damien rested his hand on top of her own. "Love is something everyone wants, but very few actually find. Look at those two. They've found that. See the ring he wears? They're either engaged or soon to be. Who are we to judge?"

Kimberly realized that he thought she didn't want the couple to be together. "Those two are my best friends… I dated one of them when I was a teenager, but I ended up moving. Long distance relationships don't work out very well." She laughed.

"It looks like, in the end, things worked out. Fate has a way of doing that you know."

_Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in  
close  
I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless_

The two watched the couple rise from the booth. They'd finished their meal. She watched as Jason snaked his arm around Tommy's waist. Neither of them noticed Kimberly and Damien. Kimberly knew she could never have Tommy again. She'd never noticed the ring on Tommy's left hand until Damien had mentioned it. Time would never turn back, just as Tommy would never turn back. Tommy and Jason would always be her friends, regardless. Tommy had moved on, and she had to as well. She turned her attention back to Damien and smiled. "How's the filet mignon here?"

"Delicious," was Damien's brief answer as he glanced down at his own menu.

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

**I didn't say this before but Malchik Gay translates to Gay Boy. I didn't want to give away the couple you see. I have used the English version of the song, not the Russian one. Anyway, please review :)  
**


End file.
